These Are The Darkest Days - Book 2 - Never Say Die
by EveIyapo
Summary: Dolph and Big E are trying desperately to find a way to rescue AJ and Kaitlyn even going so far as to receive help from some strange and unlikely characters. Meanwhile AJ and Kaitlyn are working on their own plan to escape the brutal and terrifying affection of The Brothers of Destruction. They will find a way back home to the young men they love or they will die trying.
1. Happenstance

**Disclaimer - This fic is rated M. At times it will include but not be limited to, graphic violence, sexual situations (both consensual and non), abuse and torture. If I deem a chapter to be pushing extremes I will post an extra warning at the beginning of said chapter giving you the option to skip it. I own original characters only. Kaitlyn, AJ Lee, Dolph Ziggler, Big E Langston, Undertaker and Kane and all associated characters found in later chapters belong to the WWE. As always, reviews and constructive criticism are welcome!**

**PS: Theme for entire fic is "Never Say Die" by Sleigh Bells. Link provided in profile. ("Goonies" fans will dig the references in the song *grin*)**

Chapter 1 – Happenstance

Dolph Ziggler stepped outside of the restaurant, plunging his hands into the pockets of his blazer. He threw his head back, basking in the warmth of the sun after being inside the air conditioned building for a couple of hours. Dolph was confident he was going to be accepted into the college and the informal lunch he just had with the school's football coach had gone pretty well. Hearing a car horn honk off to his left he waved at the man who was entertaining the thought of offering him a full athletic scholarship.

"Well Kaitlyn, I think I'm getting in. I hope you're proud of me babe." Dolph often found himself speaking aloud to Kaitlyn as if she could hear him. Somehow, it made him feel better.

It had been little over a year since AJ and Kaitlyn had been thrown into the vortex. Although the police had no evidence of foul play on Dolph's part, that hadn't stopped the rumors and stares. He remained popular at school but certain students were leery of him while the added danger made him more popular amongst the girls of the school. In spite of the time he spent researching vortexes and where they might lead to, Dolph did manage to keep his grades up and his performance on the football field was always stellar. After a while his parents let him have his Range Rover back and he used it to travel to the city 50 miles away from the town he lived in. The city offered more resources and he spent many, many hours inside the downtown library.

As he walked to his car Dolph was trying to ignore the butterflies in his gut. There was a reason he asked the football coach to meet him in the city and not at home. Today was the day he was going to meet the man who ran one of the vortex sites he came across. After reading through each and every page, Dolph had become absolutely positive that this man was the real deal so he emailed him. To his surprise the man emailed him back almost right away and they stayed in correspondence for a few months till Dolph was ready to meet him.

Reaching the parking lot, Dolph got into his Rover and drove off. The address was already in his GPS on the dash and from the look of things it was likely that the man's home was on the outskirts of the city.

"Today's the day babe. Today's the day I found out how to rescue you. You and AJ."

Dolph's mouth was set in a thin determined line as he navigated the streets of the city, hoping to hit the highway soon. At a four-way intersection, with the on ramp to the freeway just in sight, Dolph happened to glance out of his passenger side window and jerked back in surprise. There, walking down the sidewalk was his estranged best friend, Big E Langston. Before he had a chance to really think about it, Dolph swerved his vehicle into the far right lane, completely ignoring the angry honks of the cars around him. He rolled his window down and yelled to get his attention.

"Et… Ettor… Shit, Big E! Over here man!"

Ettore Langston's head whipped around quickly while trying to figure out who was yelling his name. When he saw Dolph he couldn't help but smile despite him purposefully avoiding him after the girls disappeared.

Dolph waved him forward frantically since he was holding up traffic. "Can I give you a ride? Please?"

Big E looked around and then sighed resignedly. He walked up to the Range Rover and got inside the passenger seat, right as the light was turning yellow. Dolph sped quickly out of the way and went through the intersection. He wanted to talk to his friend it had been so long; so he pulled off into the parking lot of a McDonalds and parked the car.

The blonde turned to look at Big E, his face now guarded and cautious.

"Umm… How have you been?"

Big E reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a notebook and began scribbling into it.

"I'M BETTER NOW. JUST PICKED UP THE OFFICIAL DIVORCE PAPERS FOR MY MOTHER."

Dolph nodded. "That's great man. Really."

"THANKS."

"So… umm…" Dolph almost ran a hand through his hair before remembering that it was gelled back. "Geez, look Big E I know you had your reasons for not wanting to see me over the past year. I'm hoping that now you'll be willing to listen to me."

Big E stared at him a moment thoughtfully before scribbling onto the notebook.

"I'M SORRY DOLPH. IT WASN'T YOU. IT WAS ALL ME. I JUST COULDN'T FACE YOU OR ANYONE AFTER FAILING AJ. I FAILED HER WHEN SHE PLACED SO MUCH TRUST IN ME. I DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT AGAIN."

"How about now? Would you be willing to try now? I have a real lead I think in finding her and Kaitlyn. I'm on my way there now in fact. Say you'll come. Please bro, I need you with me." Dolph looked hopefully at his friend, ready to beg if need be.

Big E heaved his huge shoulders up in a sigh.

"OKAY. I'M IN. WHERE ARE WE GOING?"


	2. The Farm

Chapter 2 – The Farm

It turned out that the location of the man's home was actually a farm just outside of the city. Or at least it used to be a farm. As Dolph and Big E drove through the gate, they couldn't help but notice how run down the place looked. It was if there hadn't been any crops grown in years. The barn was in bad need of a paint job and from the bumpy feel of the road, the gravel hadn't been filled in in quite some time. Dolph was feeling a bit anxious but with his friend at his side, he felt ready to handle whatever they may be walking into.

He parked directly in front of the farm house which looked nearly as run down as the barn. It was white but the paint was peeling off the planks of wood and the shutters were all boarded over, a guarantee to keep sunlight from inside. Vines were growing all along the side of the house, eerily reminding Dolph of the original Amityville Horror flick.

Big E didn't like the place at all. But if Dolph was right, that the man that lived here knew how to help them find AJ and Kaitlyn then he was willing to put aside his uneasiness for the moment.

Dolph cleared his throat. "I guess I should knock on the door, huh?"

Big E looked at him and shrugged.

Straightening his shoulders and standing tall, Dolph walked up the porch steps and knocked on the door before taking a step back. They waited a couple of minutes and after hearing nothing, Dolph knocked again.

"He's waiting for you around back."

"Fuck!" Dolph gasped in surprise as he and Big E both whirled around to see a man standing behind them. The man was huge, his height dwarfing both of the boys. He had brown eyes, long stringy black hair and a full beard. There was an odd vacant look in his eyes that was somehow simultaneously focused. He was wearing old blue jeans, a dirty grey tank top and an open flannel shirt with the sleeves cut off. The man stared at the two for a moment before walking around to the back of the house.

Big E and Dolph hesitated, looking at each other. Ultimately they decided to follow the strange man, hoping secretly that they weren't about to get assaulted, or worse.

On the screened in back porch were two other men. One of them was sitting in a rocking chair, slowly rocking back and forth, smiling to himself. He stroked his beard with a satisfied look on his face when he saw Dolph and Big E coming. This man was dressed oddly in a loud Hawaiian shirt and white linen pants. He was holding a glass of ice tea that he took a sip from time to time. The second man was standing behind him, wearing green coveralls and a tattered plastic sheep mask over his face. There was a long red beard sticking out from under the bottom of the mask he wore.

Dolph refrained from turning to look at his friend incredulously. It was clear that these men were _different_. How different though? Big E and Dolph were about to find out.

The man with the black hair took his place beside the one in the mask while they both stood behind the one in the rocking chair. The man in the chair gestured for the boys to come forward and they did, entering the screened in porch, the door slamming shut behind them.

Dolph squinted as he looked at the man sitting. "Are you… Bray Wyatt?"

The man in the rocking chair smiled, genuinely pleased. "That I am. I'm so happy that you came to see me Dolph." Then looking Big E up and down he grinned even wider. "You and your friend. Please, have a seat."

Big E and Dolph sat in chairs opposite Bray Wyatt.

"You know why we're here," said Dolph after a few minutes passed by in silence.

Bray chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Do I know why you're here? Of course I know! The missing girls… The missing girls they tried to pin on you! They're on the Other Side now. They're there where they'll be for all eternity."

Dolph frowned and he leaned forward looking intensely into Bray Wyatt's eyes. "In your emails you said you knew how to get them back. You said you knew how to open a vortex."

"And I do! Dolph. But I don't have all the tools necessary to open the vortex," responded Bray. He took a sip of the tea and resumed rocking. "But don't you want to know who has the girls? Who's keeping your Kaitlyn and AJ from you?" Bray chuckled to himself seemingly tickled by this line of questioning.

This time Dolph did turn to look at Big E and there was no mistaking the intensity in his gaze. "What do you mean someone _has_ them? The Hounds threw them into the vortex and said they'd be going to the Other Side."

"Ah yes! But there was someone waiting for them on the Other Side. Two someones. To very dangerous men who are not men. They'd been watching your girls for years, perhaps all their lives waiting for the right moment, waiting for some weak souls to do their bidding!"

"The Hounds," hissed Dolph through grit teeth. He cut his eyes to Big E, not surprised to see his friend's fists balled up tight.

Bray leaned forward suddenly, his cheery demeanor gone as if it never existed. "The men who are not men. They are The Lord of Darkness and The Devil's Favorite Demon. Brothers of Destruction. Eater of Souls, siphoning the evils of your town to feed their hunger. But they also crave female flesh. They gain unimaginable power when they can slake their lust for the fairer sex. Their power grows even more if they can bind the girls to them."

Dolph was so entranced by what Bray was saying he failed to notice Big E writing on his notepad.

Big E held up the pad for Bray to see.

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ALL THIS?"

Immediately Bray Wyatt leaned back in his chair, rocking slowly. The man with the black hair behind him put a hand on his shoulder and it seemed to comfort him a bit. Turning his attention back to Big E and Dolph he said, "I too, know what it is to lose someone to The Brothers of Destruction. My sister… Abigail. For you see, I used to live in your town. I know the misery it causes! I know how the weak are exploited! Things were hard for us, but my sister stayed strong, but her strength also made her vulnerable to the evil that plagued us. One day a rival of mine began to stalk her. He followed her day and night, harassing the both of us! He kidnapped her but I found them! I found them right as he threw her into that vortex! Things are hazy after that but I woke up in the hospital some weeks later and I was told that my sister had run away."

Bray shook his head and took a long swallow of tea. Taking a deep breath he looked deep into their eyes as he continued. "Perhaps six months later, my dear sweet Abigail just appeared! She showed up looking nothing like she did before she disappeared. Her eyes… Her eyes were full of horrors I couldn't even imagine. She told me that they would come for her, that she didn't have much time. She told me about The Brothers of Destruction, about how they had a hand in every despicable thing that had happened in her life! Then she begged me to kill her." Bray ran a hand back through his hair in agitation, reliving the memory.

"She wanted to die! Said she wouldn't be free of them even in death but at least she would no longer feel their hands on her body, or their flesh inside of her! She begged me to do it! But I couldn't. I couldn't do that to my sweet Abigail… So she did it herself. She took my knife and slit her throat right in front of me! I could say nothing, I just grabbed her and held her in my arms as she slipped away."

Big E's throat was tight as he listened to the man's story. Was that what AJ was going through right now? It never occurred to him that AJ would have to fend off evil of that nature on the Other Side. Now he felt even guiltier about shutting Dolph out for an entire year.

As if reading his thoughts, Dolph put a hand on Big E's arm. "We didn't know man. There's no way we could have known." Then to Bray he said, "I'm sorry about your loss. But in my heart I know that Kaitlyn and AJ are still alive. Is there any way you can help us?"

Bray seemed to swallow his grief back down with more of the ice tea. "I will help you boys. I will help you learn all I know about vortexes and the Other Side. But it is getting late. I have to preach to my followers, to my 'family'. I will contact you on when we can meet again. Luke? Please escort these two boys to their vehicle. Erick, help me prepare for the vigil."

It was clear that they weren't going to get anything else from Bray tonight so Dolph and Big E followed Luke to the Range Rover. He watched silently as they got into the vehicle, his dark hooded eyes, alternating between focused and unfocused, chilling both boys in a way they chose not to dwell on.

Back on the freeway Dolph shook his head, all the information they learned swirling inside his brain. Kaitlyn and AJ were still alive. But they were witnessing things unimaginable, they were participating in acts that made Dolph's stomach turn. But now they had a lead, a solid lead on how they might get the girls back.

"We're going to get them back Big E. I just know it."

Big E patted Dolph on the shoulder, nodding. He knew it too.


	3. It's In The Morning

Chapter 3 – It's In The Morning...

AJ yawned and stretched, blinking rapidly as she attempted to wake up fully. She found that she was alone in the immense bed but she took no relief in that. Rolling over she found that her trepidation was warranted. _He_ was in the room alright, sitting in an armchair nearest the window, staring at her.

_"__Does he ever sleep?" thought AJ, curious and annoyed._ On the days where she didn't wake up alone he was always watching her. Either he was in the bed with her, staring down at her or he was in the chair watching her.

Sitting up, AJ let the sheet fall down to her waist, leaving her small breasts bare and exposed. In her time here, AJ had learned quickly that modesty was for the birds. The first time she had tried to cover up in front of Kane he'd ripped the garment off her and forced her to walk around naked for two whole days. That had been incredibly embarrassing considering she saw her father flitting around castle during that time. Thankfully he hadn't tried to speak to her, but she could see the pity on his face.

The second time he had simply burned the clothes off of her, giving her a few burn scars in the process. One of the scars was at her waist, the other on her neck. After Kane had walked out of the room, presumably disgusted and annoyed with her, one of the ghost servants, a young girl who must've been about AJ and Kaitlyn's age when she died, brought her some of the fruit to eat. Unfortunately they'd both been surprised to learn that Kane's flames couldn't be healed completely and thus, scars remained.

Sighing, AJ crawled to the edge of the bed. She shivered a bit as the chill of the castle hit her naked flesh causing goosebumps. AJ was further relieved, however, to see that Kane, although shirtless was wearing pants. Pants in the morning meant that she didn't have to spend hours pleasuring him.

_"__Morning little one," he said in her head finally._

AJ kept her eyes on the silk bedspread beneath her hands. For months now she had been unable to speak. The pure horror of her first night here, the monster forcing his way inside of her, the sound of her mother's screams in the flames seeming to spur him on, the intense pressure and burning between her legs as her virginity was stolen from her… That night had broken something in AJ and she simply didn't have the will to repair it, to reclaim her voice.

Kane chuckled, amused for once, instead of frustrated. He missed her sweet voice but understood that his overzealousness the night she arrived was partially responsible for her silence. In a way, he envied his brother. Undertaker had control that he did not possess. Kaitlyn still spoke though at times it was obvious she didn't want to. Undertaker was loving and affectionate when he wasn't being cruel. Kane knew that his own brand of affection could be interpreted as malicious but he hoped that AJ would eventually see it for what it was.

_"__Will you ever speak again? Did I ruin you little one?"_ Kane spoke in AJ's head though he was mostly thinking to himself.

AJ could hear the amusement in his words to her and she fought not to react. Still, a few tears slid down her cheeks and she sniffled, depression coming over her like a dark cloud. She looked up at Kane, waiting for some sort of sign as to what he wanted from her, hoping against hope that he would leave her be this morning.

Kane cocked his head to the side as he stared at her. After a long moment he waved his hand in the direction of the bathroom. He watched as she scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. His huge bare shoulders heaving up in silent laughter, Kane rose from the chair and left the bedchamber.

"Ohhh… Please…"

Kaitlyn clutched fistfuls of the sheets as she awakened to the Undertaker pleasuring her mercilessly with his tongue. She often awoke this way and every time she begged and pleaded with him to stop. But eventually her body would betray her and she would cry out as she flooded his mouth with her release.

This time was no exception. Kaitlyn's legs shook as she came, her release squirting like a geyser into the Undertaker's waiting mouth. The sound of him slurping as he lapped at her folds brought a second orgasm right on the heels of the first one and it was just as powerful. Kaitlyn thrashed on the bed, tears leaking from her eyes as she came harder than she ever had so far.

"No more. No more…" she moaned weakly. It seemed that Undertaker decided to take pity on her and he moved so that he was lying beside her.

He grinned at her, his green eyes glowing with an otherworldly light. He chuckled before letting his eyes roll back in the sockets as he licked his lips.

"Sweet as always babydoll," he said finally looking back down at her. Her skin was already flushed but her cheeks went a deeper red and she looked away from him. Laughter rumbled deep in his chest as he sensed her embarrassment.

"You're almost ready for me Kaitlyn."

At that Kaitlyn rolled back over to face him, fear fresh on her face. "I won't ever be ready for you," she whispered with conviction.

A flash of anger flickered across his face but was gone quickly. Instead, he smiled at her and it was decidedly wicked. "You may think that is true, but your body knows better babydoll. If my tongue can make you squirt your pleasure, just imagine what my rock hard cock will do…" He reached for her hand and placed it on his long thick hardness for emphasis.

In spite of herself Kaitlyn blushed and felt herself tingle against her wishes. She snatched her hand away and frowned at him. Undertaker simply laughed before rising from the bed and snapping his fingers, causing a pair of leather pants and boots to appear on his previously naked form. Kaitlyn shuddered, she couldn't ever seem to get used to him using magic in front of her.

"Kane and I have business to attend to. I give you and AJ permission to roam the castle as you wish with the exception of the dungeon. Understood?"

Kaitlyn nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Then inhaling deeply, The Undertaker smiled. "I can still smell your essence in my beard and on my face. I think I will forego washing today." At the deep blush that reappeared on Kaitlyn's face Undertaker rumbled with laughter before turning to walk out of the bedchamber.

Kaitlyn fell back onto the pillows sighing deeply. She hated him. She hated him so much and the way he made her feel only intensified that hatred. She should be waking up in Dolph's arms! Not this otherworldly demon of a man. And every time he made her come, Kaitlyn felt a part of her soul die. She felt like she was cheating on Dolph even though she had no control over what was happening to her.

"Dear God…. I just want AJ and me to go home! Even if we only live long enough just to say goodbye to Dolph and Big E…"

"That could be arranged," echoed a female voice in the doorway.

Kaitlyn sat bolt upright in surprise, relaxing when she saw that it was the young girl ghost servant.

"Did I hear you right? You and your friend would accept your fate should you make it out of here?" questioned the ghost. Her being wavered brightly as she waited for an answer.

Kaitlyn stared at her a moment, then nodded. "Yes. Yes we're willing to do anything to see them again. We will deal with the consequences."

The ghost girl smiled sadly. "That's good to hear. Because I want to help you."

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait folks! My laptop died on me and it took me some time before I could get a new one. I appreciate all the reviews so far! Thanks for sticking with me and I'm glad you're enjoying the sequel so far. Hopefully I can churn out another chapter or two before the week is out. Keep reading and reviewing!**


	4. The Devil You Know

Chapter 4 – The Devil You Know

Undertaker pulled his dark shades down, resting them on his nose to block out the glare of the bright yellow sun overhead. It had been decades since he left the Other Side and he had to admit, he rather liked it here. Too bad this was about business. Snorting his annoyance he turned to see his brother Kane pacing discontentedly back and forth while they waited for the guest of dishonor to arrive.

Kane growled as he pulled on the thick black glove on his right hand. He was more than ready to open a vortex and get back to the castle. Ever since AJ had arrived he was loathe to being away from her for any amount of time. Growling once more he stopped his pacing to glare at the Undertaker.

_"__Brother! He's late!"_

Taker shrugged while rolling his head about his shoulders to pop his neck. _"We wait Kane. This is important."_

_"__He will never agree to our terms. You know this."_

Once again the Undertaker shrugged. _"Our girls will give us the strength to succeed should he refuse."_

_"__I'd rather he refuse. We haven't participated in a war in over a century."_ The very thought filled Kane with anticipation and his fists clenched, imagining, remembering.

Undertaker's upper lip curled up in a smirk. Although he felt the same way, war was a real hassle and since the girls weren't bound to them yet, the odds were slightly stacked in their potential enemy's favor.

There was a slight rumbling in the ground several yards from where they were. Kane went to stand beside his brother, both of them waiting with fisted hands on their hips as their guest made his entrance.

Suddenly there were cracks in the desert floor as the ground erupted in front of them. Sand, rocks and chunks of debris flew up in the air during what felt and looked like a localized earthquake. When the dust and earth settled a man was standing in the center of a crater, staring at Undertaker and Kane.

He wore a long dusty brown trench coat and slacks with a pair of work boots. His hair was blonde and wild, sticking out every which way. He looked human except for his eyes. His eyes were red with slit pupils… like a goat.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said in a tone that revealed he wasn't sorry at all. "I simply couldn't tear myself away from the new batch of souls. You know how it is."

Undertaker gave the barest of smiles. "Yeah. We know how it is. Are you ready to negotiate?"

"Ooh! Straight to the point as always!" exclaimed the man who was not a man. "You know I've always liked that about you Taker. Business first; it's such a wonderful quality to have, although it also makes you an insufferable bore."

Walking towards the brothers, he held his arms out as if expecting an embrace, his coat flapping in a breeze that seemed to come from nowhere.

"I do so love it here. And the people… the people are so delectable, so suggestible… I never tire of corrupting them, filling their hearts with darkness so when they finally die, they're mine for all eternity. People," he snorted and rolled his eyes.

"People… All of them just sacks of fleshy meat. Wouldn't you agree?" His voice trailed off to a menacing growl as he finally stopped less than a foot away from the brothers.

"Look we don't have all day Mephistopheles," said Taker, suddenly impatient. He stared into the goat like eyes without blinking. "Did you bring the contract?"

Mephistopheles grinned in such a way that would have been frightening to anyone other than the Brothers of Destruction. "Of course! Did you really think I would come all this way without it?" He snapped his fingers and a thick scroll appeared in a haze of purple smoke. He gave Undertaker a meaningful look whom then plucked the floating scroll out of the air and handed it to Kane. Kane in turn gripped the scroll tightly, scanning it for inconsistencies and half truths, things Mephistopheles was known to try.

"So… I hear you finally retrieved your precious girls," said Mephistopheles with a sly smile. "How's that working out for you? Young ones are best don't you think? I still remember Persephone… Yes… she was sweet; so sweet. I'll bet your _Kaitlyn_ is just as sweet, maybe more; eh Taker?"

Undertaker's eyes narrowed. "Spying on us again?"

Mephistopheles shrugged unconcerned with the anger pouring off Taker and Kane (who had finally finished analyzing the contract) in waves. "I have to know all that I can. Your Other Side territory is no exception."

Kane grunted to get Undertaker's attention. _"Brother, this contract is faulty at best, a travesty at worst. He's trying to play us." _

Taker looked at him, his anger threatening to spill over. _"How so?"_

_"__There's a clause stating we give up 70% of the souls we take and siphon in exchange for some meaningless Underworld privileges."_

Enraged Undertaker's attention shot back to the grinning being in front of him. "You've wasted our goddamn time Mephistopheles! You knew this contract of yours was shit."

"Then tell me what do you want? Maybe we can come to some sort of… agreement."

Undertaker looked back at Kane who nodded once. Turning his attention back to Mephistopheles he said, "We want a clean break. We're no longer indebted to you and haven't been for over fifty years now. We want to be completely free of you with the only condition being we stay out of the Underworld and you stay out of the Other Side."

Mephistopheles' eyes flashed, the only thing giving away his true feelings on this new arrangement. "While it's true that you are no longer indebted to me, I have provided you two with plenty of favors over the years."

"None of which we asked for," countered Undertaker.

"Look I'm sure there is a mutually beneficial arrangement that we can come to," he said pursing his lips.

"Yeah there is. The one I just told you." Undertaker folded his arms across his chest and his brother Kane did likewise, their stance brooking no room for argument.

Mephistopheles gave a dramatic sigh. "At least give me some time to think it over. This split was so sudden!"

_"__Let's give him two weeks to decide. We'll bind the girls to us before then so no matter what he chooses to do, we are prepared," said Kane in Taker's mind._

Taker nodded slowly, mulling over what his brother had said. _"That makes perfect sense Kane. Good thinking."_

"Alright Mephistopheles, here's what's going to happen. We're going to give you two weeks, earth time, to think over our proposal. We meet back here in this desert for your answer. Either way a resolution will be reached."

Mephistopheles chuckled and it was a chilling sound. "Alright then, I'll see you both in two weeks. The ground erupted at their feet, cracking and splitting, forcing the Brothers of Destruction to take several steps back as the bane of their existence was swallowed back into the earth.

Undertaker and Kane stared at each other the moment he disappeared.

_"__We're going to have to go to war. He will not let us go willingly," said Kane, a hard edge to his mental voice._

_"__If it comes to that, we'll handle it. He has no clue what he's getting into if he doesn't agree to our terms, said Taker with conviction."_

_Kane seemed to consider that a moment before changing the subject entirely. "Brother… I have a… concern."_

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__AJ… I'm unable to get through to her."_

_At that Taker almost smiled. "Human females require a bit more finesse than the demi-demon bitches you're used to Kane. I pleasure Kaitlyn regularly and it makes her… receptive to my wishes."_

_Kane cocked his head to the side as he stared at his brother. "You're saying I'm too rough with her."_

_"__She's tough, Kaitlyn's tough, it's why we chose them. But they're only human and their emotions and feelings they have for the boys from their town are making it difficult for them to accept us."_

_"__I want her acceptance now!" rumbled Kane. "Her fear of me, while delightful, seems counterproductive."_

_"__That's because it is. Tonight, take your time with her, be gentle, try to give her as much pleasure as she gives you, see if it doesn't loosen her up some. It's important that she's no longer terrified of you or the binding won't take. Mephistopheles will smell the weakness on us."_

Kane nodded, mulling over what his brother had just told him. Gentle? He was going to have to be gentle? So far AJ had been able to take whatever he had dished out but it was now occurring to him that just because she _could _take it didn't mean that she _should._

Undertaker could tell that Kane was thinking about what he said and he smiled to himself. Hopefully he would take his advice and soon. War was imminent and the girls must be bound to them by then.

The sun was starting to set in the sky and the desert was cooling rapidly. Snapping his fingers, a beautiful black Harley appeared right in front of him. Taker climbed on to the motorcycle and started it up, the engine roaring to life. Grinning he turned to look at his younger brother.

"You coming?"

Kane smiled underneath his mask. He raised both his arms and brought them down again quickly causing flames to shoot up into the air. When the flames and smoke cleared a menacing black and red Harley was in its place. Kane threw his leg over the side and gunned the engine before following his brother across the desert landscape.


	5. Live On or Be Gone

Chapter 5 – Live On or Be Gone

AJ walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a huge fluffy red towel, steam trailing out behind her. Since Kane was nowhere around, clothing seemed to be a relatively safe option. With that in mind she headed towards the dresser, deciding on what to wear. She stopped short when she saw several small hair clips and barrettes on the dresser that hadn't been there earlier. They were cute and even to her taste but she scooped them up and threw them on the floor. Frowning hard she got dressed hastily, opting for one of the floor length robes Kane liked on her. She justified it by considering it a 'thank you' to him for not forcing himself on her in the morning, and perhaps he'd even take it easy on her when he got back and saw her wearing it.

"AJ? You don't like the barrettes I got you?"

Startled, AJ whirled around to see her father's form floating just inside the door. She glared at him, both for him scaring her and also because she couldn't stand the sight of him. AJ crossed her arms over her chest and turned her head, refusing to give him the satisfaction of continued eye contact.

Mr. Lee's glowing being dulled with disappointment. He floated inside the room and scooped up the clips and barrettes and put them back on the dresser. "AJ I'm sorry. I know you're tired of hearing it but I'm going to keep saying it until you forgive me. Although I'll understand if you never do. I love you babygirl and I always will. I didn't mean for this to happen to you and your friend. And I'm going to tell you ever single day if I have to."

Not wanting to hear anymore AJ strode past her father and out of the bedchamber, leaving him dejected and saddened. She wanted to find Kaitlyn. Kaitlyn could always make her feel better.

Several minutes later found AJ walking into Undertaker and Kaitlyn's shared bedchamber. Kaitlyn was sitting on the bed talking to one of the ghost servants. Head cocked to the side in confusion, AJ walked over to the bed and climbed onto it next to Kaitlyn before lying down with her head in Kaitlyn's lap. AJ stared at the ghost girl with an odd look of jealousy and curiosity but she sighed contentedly when Kaitlyn began stroking her hair.

"Morning sis. I was wondering when you'd show up. How are you feeling?" asked Kaitlyn with a wry grin. She knew AJ well enough to know she was feeling a little neglected. However she stopped stroking AJ's hair momentarily to point at the ghost girl floating a few feet in front of them. "This is Abby. She says she can help us escape from here."

AJ's jealous glare turned into a more considering look and she sat up to give Kaitlyn a questioning look.

Kaitlyn took AJ's hand in hers and grinned. "I'll let her explain it. I'm still trying to grasp it myself."

Abby floated a little closer to the girls, taking a seat in the air in front of them. "AJ, Kaitlyn tells me you two would do anything to go home, even if it means your death. Is that true?" When AJ nodded solemnly Abby continued, "Well as I was telling Kaitlyn, I can help you get home. I can give you the tools needed to make your own vortex to leave this place, to see your loved ones one last time. Are you sure that this is what you want?"

AJ nodded frantically and Kaitlyn said out loud, "Yes, we want to get the hell out of here."

Abby smiled but it was sad one. "Good. Kaitlyn, get dressed. Then both of you follow me to the library."

Several minutes later and the girls were in the library. It was on the first floor and down one of many long hallways. The room was immense and there were eight towering wooden bookshelves filled with thick leather bound books, some of which looked downright ancient.

Abby floated towards the bookshelf nearest the window. AJ and Kaitlyn watched as she scanned the titles till on the second shelf she spied the book she was looking for.

"Here! This is the book! See it and remember its location!"

AJ stared at it for a moment. _"It's the second shelf… third from the left. Second shelf, third from the left."_

Kaitlyn could see the concentration on AJ's face. "You got it? Can you remember where it is?"

AJ nodded the barest of smiles on her face.

Kaitlyn turned to Abby's floating form, frowning. "Why can't we take it down now?"

Abby shook her head. "If we disturb anything in this room before you're ready they will know and they will punish you so severely you will wish for death though it would never come. I can tell you what to look for, the tools and paraphernalia, but the incantation, the spell needed to open the vortex is something I don't know and it is inside that book."

AJ elbowed Kaitlyn and pointed back at Abby. Kaitlyn nodded knowing exactly what AJ was indicating. "How do you know all this Abby? Why are you trying to help us?"

Abby looked at the two girls in front of her and saw so much of herself in them. Her being glowed brightly as she stared at them. "I'm helping you because I can. As for how I know _how_ to help you? That's an answer I intend to share with you another day. Now let's head to the sitting room down the hall. The Brothers of Destruction could return at anytime and we don't want to be found in here."

The three girls left the library and headed to the sitting room not far from where they were moments ago. This room was similar to the one upstairs where they had first met Undertaker and Kane. AJ sat in one of the massive armchairs and Kaitlyn sat in the one opposite her. Abby floated near the fireplace where both girls could see her.

"There's something you need to know," began Abby. When she saw she had their undivided attention she continued, "You are going to need power, magick to make the vortex."

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kaitlyn, her eyes wide. "Like what Undertaker has? How're we supposed to get power like that?"

"From him. Well you'll receive it from Undertaker and AJ; you'll receive it from Kane. They're going to give you some of their own power, hoping you'll be able to build upon it and enhance it. The process they'll use is called binding. It requires a ceremony that I don't have time to get into now and a blood oath. You can't make the vortex to get home without allowing them to bind you to them. It must be done."

AJ was frowning hard and glanced over at Kaitlyn with her eyebrow raised. _"Is she serious?"_ thought AJ.

Kaitlyn could read her friend's face and she honestly was in agreement. "That binding ceremony sounds awfully permanent. Are you sure it's the only way we can get powerful enough to create a vortex home?"

Abby nodded. "I know it's a lot to take in. I know that it sounds crazy that you have to tie yourselves metaphysically to Kane and Undertaker in order to be able to leave, but it is what it is. That's just how it's done. Now tell me; can you do it?"

Kaitlyn reached over and grasped AJ's hand. They looked at each other for a long moment before turning back to Abby and nodding. "Yeah. We can do it."

"I need you both to understand that once you get home you're on borrowed time. I don't know how long you'll have before The Sickness sets in and you begin to die. Everything you're doing is so you can die at home with the people you love, with the people you otherwise would never get to see again." Abby's being dimmed in worry as she looked at the girls. "Tell me that you understand."

Kaitlyn squeezed AJ's hand once more, not taking her eyes off of Abby's floating form.

"We understand."


End file.
